


Reasons

by pandemoniumsway



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniumsway/pseuds/pandemoniumsway
Summary: Jeyne Poole finds her reason to keep on living as she continues to be Arya Stark.





	

My fingers ran gently over my protruding belly. I was pregnant with the child of my lord husband Ramsay Bolton & i couldn't help my mind from wondering. Will my child know o me as Arya Stark? Will Jeyne Poole cease to exist all together ? Will my child be the shadow of its father? Questions better left unanswered I suppose.

I remembered the abuse I suffered in the hands of Ramsay. The merciless beatings & the scars that covered my body. I suppose that is why I choose to be Arya Stark then not Jeyne Poole. Arya is the one facing the injustice not Jeyne. Jeyne is gone she's somewhere else. Only in my moments alone do I allow Jeyne to be here. I look into my smudged mirror to see the face of a stranger only to realize it was me. So why not let that face be Arya instead.

Then the day came where someone began to notice my protruding belly. Roose Bolton was the first to notice & I did my best to remain calm as he sent a bird to message Ramsay on the battlefield of his accomplishment. I should be happy though, happy my Lord husband will be pleased to say the least.

Before he arrived I went to see Theon. He sat there as bruised & battered as always like a broken instrument, me not being much better. 

"Theon have you heard the news"? I asked pulling a false smile to my face.

"Reek Reek my name is Reek it rhymes with Seek" he whispered shaking violently for a moment.

"I'm with child The- Reek do - do you think it will be a boy"? I asked as I watched the beaten man in front of me.

"A strong boy for Lord Ramsay indeed" he paused for moment there was Theon Greyjoy. "You should pray you give him a boy" he whispered turning away.

"Yes, we must pray that my husband gets a boy he deserves it for taking such good care of us" I said hands shaking as I spoke.

"Goodbye Theon" I rose up before he could remind me he was not Theon but Reek.  
________________________________________________________

I stared at my stomach there was a child brewing inside me. The heir to Winterfell & The Dreadfort to be exact. A son that of which I was sure My mother always told me a woman knew her child & I knew there was a boy inside me. 

So I would survive. I would not leave my son alone with my dear husband & Roose. I would wake up for him & face another day of beatings. Then another night of 'love making'. I would be a better wife than Arya & a better mother than mine. For not only was there a son brewing in me. No.

There inside me brewing was a STORM.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I tried to make Jeyne less weak but instead a subtle fighter. 
> 
> I am extremely proud of myself even if some of you may not like it. So thank you for even reading it. Im open to constructive criticism. I haven't figured out to properly write Ramsay as of yet.  
> Forgive me for the mistakes i always found Jeyne interesting as well as her relationship with Ramsay.
> 
> Still comment & tell me your thoughts it would mean a great deal to me - $way.
> 
> Question: How do you think Jeyne & Theon would react to finding Jeyne pregnant. Do you think they would care for him? What would happen if the news reaches Ramsay?


End file.
